fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The HJ2127 Properties
'The HJ2127 Properties '''is a fictional company which was founded in Central BayTown in 1973. The HJ2127 Propeties has over 25 buildings in Econesia. Most of them are in BayTown. Most of the lifts in the buildings are Schindler, KONE, OTIS, Westinghouse, Montgomery (or MontgomeryKONE), Hitachi, HJ Elevators, Express, FIAM and TOSHIBA. Except for the public housing estates are managed by HJ2127 Properties under the Home Ownership Scheme or Tenants Purchase Scheme. List of the buildings and lifts ''Italic ''Means that public housing estates is managed by HJ2127 Properties under the Home Ownership Scheme or Tenants Purchase Scheme. Econesia BayTown *The HJ2127 Tower (Schindler) *Hampton Towers (Schindler) *Maple Garden (KONE) *Hampton Terrace (Hitachi) *Southern Tower (Schindler) *Sherman Apartments (Schindler) *Peninsula Building (Westinghouse) *Northern Bay Centre (TOSHIBA) *Atlantis Tower (Schindler) *Artist Plaza (Montgomery, MontgomeryKONE, OTIS) *Enterprise Towers (OTIS, KONE, Hitachi, Westinghouse, Schindler) *36 Hoi Wan Road (KONE) *1 Park Avenue (Schindler) *BayView Tower (Schindler) *225 Pavilia Street (KONE) *Ocean Promenade Mall (Westinghouse) *Sevenland Garden (HJ Elevators) *One/Two Shallow Bay Tower (Schindler) *Twin Towers (Schindler) *Triton Centre 4/5/7/8 (Schindler) *Grande Plaza (Schindler, KONE, OTIS, Hitachi, Montgomery) *Willig Heights (Schindler) *Ramirez Tower (KONE) *Fordham Building (OTIS) *Peterson Plaza (Schindler, Westinghouse) *Barton Tower (Schindler) *Nash Tower (Schindler) *Cortex Building (OTIS) *Blu Condos (Westinghouse, Montgomery) *Drake Centre (Hitachi) *Pratt Tower (Schindler) *Kirby Condos (Schindler-based HJ Elevators) *Lampton Plaza (KONE) *Capital Plaza (OTIS) *Pacific Plaza (Schindler) *Barnes Towers (Schindler) *Estrada Tower (TOSHIBA) *Titana Mall (Schindler) *Laurel Towers (Hitachi) *Pinewood Suites Hotel (Schindler) *Cypress Plaza (Schindler) *21 Sunset Road (Schindler) *Monarch East (Schindler) *Cochran Tower (Schindler) *Parker Tower (Schindler) *One/Two/Three/Four/Five/Six Pacific Plaza (Schindler) *Elysian Heights (Schindler) *ONE/TWO/THREE Video Trade Centre (Schindler) *Global Trade Centre (Schindler) *Eastgate (Hitachi) *GE Tower (TOSHIBA) *Kam Lee Building (Schindler) *Wei Lan Building (KONE) *Empire Plaza (Schindler) *Fortress Tower (OTIS) *Chung Nam Centre (Hitachi) *Summit Plaza (Schindler) *Fashion Island Mall BayTown (Schindler) *The Union Square (Hitachi) *Southorn Plaza (Schindler) *Southorn Terrace (Schindler) *Tenner Centre (OTIS) *Hanford Garden (TOSHIBA) *Bayview Crescent (Schindler) *Fairmont Tower (Schindler) *Hollywood Centre (KONE) *Ngan Shing Centre (KONE) *Lee Yuen Building (OTIS) *Chui Lam Gardens (Schindler) *Starry Plaza (OTIS) *Hilton Centre 1/2/3 (Express/Schindler) *City Art Square (KONE) *Metropolis Centre (Schindler) *Port Centre (Schindler) *W City (Schindler) *Sun Chui Building (Schindler) *King Leung Building (KONE) *George Building (Schindler) *Bayside Lodge (Schindler/OTIS) *Fairfield Garden (TOSHIBA) *Savanna Place (Schindler) *A2 Place ONE/TWO (Schindler) *Ravine Plaza NORTH/EAST (KONE/Schindler) *Yip Fat Centre (Schindler) *Westland Industrial Building (Schindler) *Dai Hong House (Schindler) *Dai Lok House (Schindler) *Dai Wai House (Schindler) *Sanchez House (Schindler) *Dockside Tower (Schindler) *Maple Gardens (Schindler) *Silen Garden (Schindler) *Ravilia Height (Schindler) *''Po Shek Ho Estate ''(Schindler/OTIS) *''Choi Wan Estate ''(Sabiem) *''Yu Wan Court ''(Mitsubishi) *Ngan Wan Court (Schindler) *''Kwong Fu Estate ''(Fujitec) *''Shun Chi Estate ''(Fujitec) *Marshall Centre (KONE) *Shek Kong Centre (Schindler) *Marketing Plaza (KONE) *''Chuen Mei Estate (Schindler/Fujitec) *2238 Concord Avenue/2238 Place (Schindler) *Sterling Building (OTIS) *Shun Tai Industrial Centre (Schindler) *Wan Chiu House (OTIS) *Wan Tak House (KONE) *Richfield House (OTIS) *Hipway Plaza (Schindler) *Cornell Plaza (Hitachi) *Fullview Towers (Schindler) *Newton Tower (Schindler) *Harbour Tower (Schindler) *Command Tower (KONE) *Billion Building (OTIS) *1997 Roma Street (Schindler) *Seaside Sonatina (OTIS) Townstead * Fashion Island Mall Townstead (Hitachi/Schindler) * Fashion Island Tower Townstead (Schindler) * Pacific Plaza (TOSHIBA) * 381 Mascot Road Scratchland * Central Plaza 1-3 Category:Fictional Companies